Hand In Hand
by trishaj48
Summary: An explosion at the labs leads Gil and Sara to discover how their hands can be put to better use. LOL


HAND IN HAND

"This is ridiculous," Gil said, laying with his swollen manhood in his hand trying to release himself. Sara had invaded his dreams again and he woke up with a raging hard on. "For heavens sake, you love her so why don't you just come out and tell her," he moaned deeply as his release spilled into the towel.

"Oh God.... Gil....YESSSSS!!" Sara screamed as she found her release with the vibrator. In her mind Gil was making love to her, pounding into her with his enormous cock. "This is asinine," she said cleaning the vibrator and putting it away, "Every night you dream of him and every morning you pull this damn thing out and please yourself. Why don't you just ask him out and let nature take its course."

Her mind was made up, she would ask him out. She sat at the table and started to open her lunch when she saw him, "It's now or never," she said, standing and walking toward him. Sara stayed a safe distance as he stopped at talked to this one then that. Gil walked into his office, someone followed him in, "Not now," she said shaking her head and walking away.

BOOM!! glass blowing out, pain found her. Somehow she managed to find her way outside, she was not sure how she got there, but she found herself sitting on a curb. Firemen, paramedics, and police were all over the place. Little by little it came back to her, Greg's lab had exploded as she walked past it. She looked up and saw Gil looking at an ambulance as it sped away. He saw her sitting on the curb holding her hand. As he walked up to her and took a look at her hand, the words rushed out. "Honey, this doesn't look good," Gil said.

Sara responded, but she was not sure what she said, because Gil's touch was all she could think of. The next thing Sara was aware of was Gil helping her up and a paramedic tending to her hand. Did he mean "HONEY" in a fatherly way or could he really have feelings for her? Now she was more determined then ever to talk to him.

Even though Gil was talking to the sheriff Sara was all he was thinking about. The feel of her hand, those deep brown eyes and the pain on her face as he walked away from her. Could she possibly ….. no, there was no way she could have feelings for him, she was so young and beautiful.

Sara was sitting on her sofa drinking a beer when she heard a knock at her door, it was Gil.

"I was ….. I mean ….. How is your hand?" he asked. She stood off to one side so he could come in. "It is fine," she said. "Um mm!" he said staring at the floor, "Sara ….. I never should have left you by yourself, you were hurt and I should have made sure you were being taken care of."

"It's fine," she said, rubbing the dressing. Gil took it and kissed it, then smiled. "Much better," she said, blushing.

Sara looked at the floor and said, "Are you hungry?" Gil just nodded his head. "I am not the world's best cook," she said apologizing. "Anything is OK," he said. They talked as Sara fixed fish and veggies and chatted through out the meal. After dinner they sat on the sofa and talked a little more, it was approaching midnight when Gil stood to leave.

"I really need to get going," he said. Sara stood also, starting to say something when Gil pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Sara was so flabbergasted, did he really do that? "Should I be sorry?" Gil asked. "No," she said, returning his kiss with an equal amount of passion. Gil kissed her again and said, "Sara, I need you." Sara smiled and took his hand, turning off the lights and locking the door she led him to her bedroom.

His lips never left hers as he slowly undressed her. They broke from the kiss long enough for him to pull his shirt off. "My God, Sara, you are so beautiful," Gil said, as he gently laid her on the bed. Gil kissed her, feeling her skin flush under his touch. His lips found her neck and his tongue ached to taste her skin.

A moan escaped her throat from the sensations his tongue was giving her. Gil pulled away from her, he wanted to gaze once more on her beauty. His lips found hers again, as they moaned in unison, mouth to mouth. He shifted somewhat and let his tongue trace the delicate skin on her throat, slowly he made his way down to her breasts, tenderly taking a pert nipple into his mouth.

She was on fire with her need for him, he was moving way too slow. "Gil, please," she said.

"Patience," he whispered, "I want to make love to you, I want to savor every inch of your body. Gil continued to kiss and lick and nibble his way down to her soft mound of hair, Sara was ready to explode, never had a man brought this much pleasure to her without actually touching her.

Gil stopped, she moaned deeply, begging for him to go to her womanhood. He smiled as he rolled Sara onto her stomach. Once more he started at her neck, kissing and nuzzling and licking his way down to her butt. As Gil kissed and nibbled at her fanny, Sara's screams were a mixture of pleasure and need.

Grabbing a pillow and placing it under her stomach, Gil knelt between her legs, as Sara bent her knees. As Gil was now looking at her beauty, he groaned deeply at the sight. Gil settled his head between her unturned legs.

Sara was moaning with pleasure now as he took her little nub between his lips and began sucking and licking her. Grissom inserted two fingers in her opening and began pumping his fingers in a slow, lingering, and steady rhythm curling his fingers every little bit to hit that special spot just right.

Grissom pushed her legs farther apart so he could lick at every bit of her wonderful womanhood. He felt her body shudder and twitch with each flick of his tongue. Suddenly, she tightened her hold on the sheets, sobbing with pleasure; eyes closed, her head tossing back and forth.

The sounds of her ecstatic, sexy moans and the taste of her hot juices flooding his mouth, was almost more then he could stand.

Gil gently pushed Sara's legs almost completely closed, he straddled her, taking his throbbing manhood in his hand he ran it over her soft tender cheeks. A small amount of pre cum dripped on her bottom, Gil smiled as he licked it off, sending shock waves of pleasure up Sara's spine.

As she turned so she was on her back, Gil knelt in between her long legs inhaling her sexy scent. Entering her, Gil began thrusting with slow, steadily movements, loving the feel of her warm channel surrounding his aching manhood. His body screamed for release, but Gil was determined to make this last as long as he could. He felt her body arch against his, her vaginal muscles tightening around his manhood, as her body shuddered violently.

Sara's second orgasm trickled over his manhood. He could take it no longer, he had to have his release, his movements became fast and hard, driving himself deep inside her. Gil's face was flushed and his breathing heavy and erratic his body clenched and shook as Sara felt the violent, but beautiful, explosion of his juices pounding against her walls.

Their bodies trembled with aftershocks as they lay wrapped in each others arms. Gil kissed the top of her head. "Stay with me," Sara said not wanting the night to end. "Only forever," he whispered.


End file.
